macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery: Snoopy
Other pictures of Snoopy and Woodstock. Aviator Snoopy 13124705_10206236999066990_8397582322633939606_n.jpg|Aviator Snoopy being inflated for his test flight Aviator snoopy.PNG|Aviator Snoopy's Test Flight in 1968 1968MacysG.jpg|Snoopy during the 1968 parade 021BBAF4-6AB2-4334-BDEA-B2B63207FA1E.jpeg 33233232.png|Snoopy before the 1978 parade E57357CE-04FB-4DD8-8524-C148142CB305.jpeg|Snoopy strolling along Snoopy1978.png|Snoopy more lowered to the ground First-Snoopy-Aviation-Flying-Ace-Macys-Thanksgiving-Parade-NYC.jpg|Snoopy at Macy's Herald Square in the 1978 Parade 45282EA4-5686-4A1A-B3D0-57B5F8E63D51.jpeg 786.PNG snoopy-1968.jpg|Snoopy during the 1979 parade 1803535.png 45977358_655333394861580_6019383723789056379_n.jpg|Snoopy almost crashes into a streetlight and traffic signals in 1981 2F3E53A7-1639-4BEB-AA2D-64B1C5192E08.jpeg Aviator Snoopy 1981.JPG|Aviator Snoopy in the 1981 Parade on the NBC Telecast 6567.png|Snoopy and Olive Oyl the night before the 1982 parade Snoopy deflated tail.PNG|Snoopy cheerfully strolls down CPW in 1982 snoopy1982p2.PNG|Snoopy and Olive Oyl in 1982 snoopy198283-2902390293.png|Snoopy during the 1982 parade snoopy19828389083.png|Snoopy during the 1982 parade Snoopywoopy1982.png|Snoopy during the 1982 parade Snoopy1982.png 554454545.png|Snoopy and Olive Oyl in the 1982 parade EA9F62D0-2119-4E95-8659-42277DD715F1.jpeg 0950BC9A-472F-4CB8-B624-3B3FAA7557AB.jpeg Aviator Snoopy with Santa Claus 1985.JPG|Aviator Snoopy with Santa Claus list in the 1985 Parade on the NBC Telecast Astronaut Snoopy 1969-Press-Photo-Snoopy-Balloon-Inspected-in-Rockmart.jpg|Astronaut Snoopy's Inflation Test 20FF3609-1B22-488F-A8D4-EB43D7808742.jpeg 1969-Press-Photo-43rd-Annual-Macys-Thanksgiving-Parade.png gettyimages-138445934.jpg|Snoopy during the 1969 parade 7878.png Snoopy1969.PNG|Snoopy and Underdog during the 1970? NBC Telecast Ht snoopy astronaut float ll 131112 2x3 384.jpg 23844906_1384283421680510_7081915203636092101_n.jpg|Snoopy in the 1972 parade SNOOPY83.jpeg|The Astronaut Snoopy balloon in 1972 kjiugyigyigyigyigyi.jpg|Snoopy in 1972 Dino1972.png|Snoopy with the Sinclair Oil Dinosaur in 1972 1480780_656934874329898_796664933_n.png|Snoopy in the 1972 Parade A4dec0dcdeedd247360c3e11cf005e38--thanksgiving-day-parade-the-two.jpg Snoopy999878.png|Snoopy punctured by a lamppost in 1975 46798809_462857430906051_379941706176397312_n.jpg|Snoopy & Toy Turkey in the 1976 parade Snoopyandtoyturkey1976.png 777789.PNG|Snoopy during the 1976 NBC Telecast 15168759_1029376310518123_3480334890988832109_o.jpg|Snoopy before the 1977 parade 7887.PNG 46502313_10216065828231838_6021759232364249088_n.jpg|Snoopy during the 1977 parade 787878978789078708.png Ice Skating Snoopy Ice Skating Snoopy.PNG|Ice Skating Snoopy's Model Snoopy-0.jpg|Ice Skating Snoopy's Test Flight 907E7F4B-188E-44AA-804B-067DA0F3870B.jpeg EE86F7FE-6EDB-460F-B5EF-E5B40239D3DF.jpeg CFAB40B6-D8AC-48A6-847A-3752151A489D.jpeg 5D9DA8EE-12A1-494D-95FC-FDD9C620488B.jpeg DC79DC06-8176-404F-8D63-1D06C4ECA795.jpeg MACYS-PARADE-02-LAF250436.jpg New York USA 26th November 1987.PNG 3161EC78-5BC8-4AF5-AA27-F7D50B8E8DBF.jpeg Snoopyskates1987.jpg|Ice Skating Snoopy Balloon in the 1987 Parade on the NBC Telecast D27805D6-DD8F-4965-AE31-C40AE2720720.jpeg Winter Snoopy and Woodstock Snoopy.PNG|Snoopy & Woodstock model 9730BB1B-7F63-4E89-A4B8-F6A8329A8A31.jpeg 8114C611-63A8-463A-9B10-497A50712DEB.jpeg 768729A6-2C13-4620-B860-DC463E40062C.jpeg 23847084_10154950730461232_8989355507057665208_o.jpg Snoopy1988.JPG 9FA0CFDB-7ACD-4F1A-9AB1-954BB9D28012.jpeg AB79A967-A9E2-42F9-82AA-DD2FA0E4300C.jpeg 2DDC38B5-492B-4284-B26D-D43E295A0F02.jpeg Snoopy&Woodstock_MacysNBC1988.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock Balloons in the 1988 Parade on the NBC Telecast and on the 1989 Parade Telecast as stock Snoopywoodstock.jpg 2C2D183F-F174-4EFE-AFC0-F2E6C35B41BF.jpeg DA99E6F7-B994-404A-8506-E645FE1FE03E.jpeg AF99411C-6897-4425-B755-6EFA310C0DE1.jpeg CE804ABB-3E68-4F99-B09B-A051B7DD3CB7.jpeg 17B341CD-FDE7-4335-8041-3F470023BEA2.jpeg Snoopy_MacysNBC1990.jpg|Snoopy Balloon in the 1990 Parade on the NBC Telecast IMG 0048.JPG|Snoopy & Woodstock Balloon Along with Clifford the Big Red Dog Balloon, Quik Bunny Balloon, Linus the Lionhearted Balloon, Snuggle Bear Balloon and Babar the Elephant Balloon in the 1991 Parade D6882039-CAFB-4B35-9330-074942EE4759.jpeg 932657DA-CEE8-40BE-9CA5-F24F5046251E.jpeg 377F999C-1900-47D0-9967-2026389CA0EB.jpeg BBD58550-B250-449C-B67E-AB8BD3BD64F4.jpeg 1500EBD2-FD57-449B-9CC8-42D4F8AF57EE.jpeg Snoopy&Woodstock_MacysNBC1991.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock Balloons in the 1991 Parade on the NBC Telecast C47DF017-450D-4574-947E-7AD3F95085EC.jpeg|The Snoopy and Woodstock balloon in 1992 E726504C-8648-438A-8F7E-578AB6F29CE0.jpeg 0A26CB81-65ED-488B-8B3C-E916BC3E4D00.jpeg B6409CA4-FAD0-457D-93A7-791A5FEF3722.jpeg Snoopy&Woodstock_MacysNBC1992.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock Balloons in the 1992 Parade on the NBC Telecast 27A9BDC7-64E7-49D9-9F40-B7340A045E6B.jpeg|The Snoopy and Woodstock balloon in 1992 0FAEA9DF-E0E6-4F07-82B0-19757F82D949.jpeg A543747E-50DC-4747-9351-30484039E46A.jpg|Snoopy's Right Earmuffs was a Little Deflated in the 1993 Parade Macys-Thanksgiving-Day-Parade-NYC-Found-PHOTO-Color.jpg C4C7BF5D-1DF1-4FE7-A1E3-FC62AA5A87BB.jpeg snoopy-balloon-annual-macys_1_142e0e63e97fd29c8f88a726189848d6.jpg Snoopy_MacysNBC1994.jpg|Snoopy Balloon in the 1994 Parade on the NBC Telecast A10D182F-DE51-4C5E-B828-7B757BD4A9F4.jpeg 1036DB2D-A427-4DE4-8BA0-5C29E1FFF0F0.jpeg AC8572D3-0896-4F70-B626-2D197D84ECA1.jpeg A57994CD-E74B-4C26-BAA4-9A6B692CDC1A.jpeg CC5710F5-1841-414E-8076-1830A3E00A77.jpeg Snoopy_MacysNBC1995.jpg|Snoopy Balloon in the 1995 Parade on the NBC Telecast Millennium Snoopy Snoopy V5.PNG|Millennium Snoopy Model 4587349699_7a53883df3_o.jpg|Snoopy and Buzz the Bee before their test flight Snoopy-macys-archive-master768.jpg 1E21E297-6911-4B9F-833B-771088054B80.jpeg 0B9A3B3B-9B33-4B46-93CC-83342A83D0D2.jpeg Snoopy 1999.jpg Snoopy 1999.JPG|Millennium Snoopy in the 1999 Parade on the NBC Telecast 17DCF467-7992-401C-AA34-38B40E49BB80.jpeg Pictured-millenium-snoopy-balloon-during-the-2000-macys-thanksgiving-picture-id138446784.jpg NYP2000112301.jpg Snoopy 2000.JPG|Millennium Snoopy in the 2000 Parade on the NBC Telecast Snoopy-macys-parade-2.jpg|Millennium Snoopy in the 2001 Parade New-york-macys-parade12.jpg New-york-macys-parade13.jpg Snoopy 2001.JPG|Millennium Snoopy (Macy's 75th Parade Horn) in the 2001 Parade on the NBC Telecast Snoopy 2001 (1).JPG|Millennium Snoopy (Macy's 75th Parade Horn) enjoying his final flight down the Parade route in the 2001 Parade on the NBC Telecast Snoopy as the Flying Ace IMG 0068.jpg|Flying Ace Snoopy in the 2006 parade... Flying Ace Snoopy 2006.JPG|Snoopy as the World Flying Balloon in the 2006 Parade on the NBC Telecast Flying Ace Snoopy 2007.JPG|Snoopy as the World Flying Ace Balloon in the 2007 Parade on the NBC Telecast Flying Ace Snoopy 2008.JPG|Snoopy as the World Flying Ace Balloon in the 2008 Parade on the NBC Telecast IMG 0066.jpg|...the 2009 parade... IMG 0069.jpg|...and the 2010 parade Flying Ace Snoopy 2010.png|Snoopy as the World Flying Ace Balloon in the 2010 Parade on the NBC Telecast Flying Ace Snoopy 2011.png|Snoopy as the World Flying Ace Balloon in the 2011 Parade on the NBC Telecast Snoopy & Woodstock Snoopy and Woodstock Balloon sketch.png|Concept Art of the 7th Version of Snoopy Snoopy And woodstock V2.PNG Snoopy & Woodstock.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock's Test Flight IMG 0070.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock in the 2014 parade Category:Galleries